


Help Me

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Cutting, Depression Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Renjun is depressed and Jeno is his light, but what happens when Jeno's light goes got?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this from my friends Wattpad, her user is @-angel-jeonghan

_** depression sex yeet ** _

I continuously ran the sharp blade across my wrist and let the red pool out. On both of my wrists, I have in small letters the words HELP ME. 

I felt the tears rushing to the surface as I sat on my bedroom floor in a pool of red. I love the color red and black. After I see too much red I see black then I open my eyes to be blinded by the light. 

I started to see the black and then saw the light and then my room came into vision. I looked around and saw Jeno sitting at the end of my bed with his head in his hands. 

My arms were wrapped in cloth and my head hurt. I slowly moved not even moving the bed. I slid behind Jeno and wrapped my arms around him laying my head on his back. 

"Junnie, why do you do this," he asked with a rasp to his breath. He looked behind himself at me and he had tears running down his face. I moved so I was sitting on his lap and hugged him wrapping my legs around him. 

I kissed his face as the tears streaked down it."You're too pretty to cry, Jen, "I said. I placed my dry and cracked lips on his soft ones and smiled.

His claps held my waist limply. We both cried the salty tears mixing into the kiss and I started to gradually move on his lap. We both moaned into the kiss as we still cried. 

His hands got tighter on my waist as he guided me. Our kiss stayed soft and passionate but still grew intense as our lower bodies grinded against one another. 

His hands moved down my shirt and slipped underneath it as he played with my nipples, that hardened under his hands. They slowly stopped and trailed down back to my waist where one laid stationary as the other traveled lower into my large sweatpants. 

His hand cupped my ass squeezing it and cupped it. I could feel his cock growing bigger under me. I moved my hands and grabbed his sweatpants waistband before I pulled them lower. I moved away from his lap to pull the sweatpants past his knees and they fell to the ground where he kicked them off. 

His underwear had a small pre-cum stain as I sat back down on his lap. He moved my own sweatpants lower down my legs and I stood up a little to slip them off before sitting down with nothing covering my ass anymore. 

He hand stipped squeezed my ass and I rubbed our cock's together. He groaned into the kiss and pulled away as I started to move faster. He closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him and let out more groans.

He moved his hand off my ass and into my mouth to suck. I happy sucked on three of his fingers as I moved faster on his lap. 

His hand slipped back down and he slowly parted my asscheeks and pushed a finger into my hole I moaned and he moved it in and out swirling it around me.

He added another finger and scissored me open before adding another finger. I moved up and down as his fingers worked so slowly. I slowly fucked myself on his fingers as soft moans slipped past my lips. I grabbed the band around his underwear and pulled them down. 

I pushed his underwear all the way down and I slowly moved off his fingers feeling empty. I lowered myself onto the floor and looked at his large throbbing cock as it stood tall and leaked pre-cum. 

I moved my hand around the base of his shaft and placed my lips around the tip. I sucked slowly on the tip before I started to take more in my mouth. I wet the shaft with my saliva and tasted the salty pre-cum on my lips as I pulled off with a pop.

I sat back down on his lap but moved the tip of his cock to the entrance of my hole. I slowly sat down on it feeling myself stretch around the large and thick shaft. I moaned the more I stretched as I moved farther down his shaft.

"Fuck, Jen, "I mewed out as he pushed up into my hole more. His hands held firmly onto my waist and I felt my ass hit the base of his dick. I sat there for a minute or two panting at the stretch. 

I connected our lips again as I started moving up and down. I rocked my hips and he thrusted up into me hitting my prostate.

"Ahhh~, "I moaned out as he began to thrust deeper and harder. I bounced and slammed back down meeting every thrust until he grabbed my dick and started to pump it at the same pace as his thrust filling me with pleasure.

The knot in my stomach grew and grew until I released in Jeno's hand as he kept thrusting up into me before he reached his climax. 

"Promise me, you will never cut again," he whispered into our kiss as we slid under the bed covers his dick still in my ass. 

I nodded and kissed his nose as tiredness rushed over me. 

* * *

I tided the rope and hung it and laid the note out on my bed. I stood on a chair as I pulled the rope over my head. I kicked the chair and felt the rope tighten around my neck. My lungs craved air that they were no longer getting and every breath earned a new choking sound.

Jeno, why did you leave me for so long? It's been 2 weeks and you still haven't come back, why aren't you back? I kept my promise. I didn't cut again. That doesn't mean I can't die because of something else.

I started to spazz as my limbs went weak. Oxygen who's she, we don't know her. My hands shot for my throat and ripped at the thick rope and it didn't add any relief on my lungs that burned. 

I could feel consciousness slipping as I couldn't breathe and my windpipe was being torn into. I could feel the blood run cold down my neck as the rope cut through my skin. 

My eyes rolled back in my head as life escaped my purple hands that now hung limp. 90 pounds of body hung in the middle of my bedroom, now dead. I sat on my bed as the sun began to set. 

"RENJUN, I'M BACK, "Jeno yelled from the front door. He ran up the staircase and the bedroom door opened and a thud could be heard as Jeno fell backward as his boyfriend hung in the middle of his bedroom lifeless. He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before he ran back to Renjun and cut the boy down and slowly took the rope off the boy. He had his phone out as he called 911 and cried to the operator that his boyfriend killed himself. 

He could still feel the heat in the boy as he hadn't died even 30 minutes ago. Only if Jeno was faster, Renjun could be alive. Renjun's heart always leaped when Jeno walked into the room where is that now, why isn't he alive anymore.

Jeno hugged the dead boy and sobbed into the body that was growing cold. The paramedics came and had to pry the younger boy off of Renjun's body as he wouldn't let go. He screamed as they took the older away. 

"No, no, no, no, hyung, why you promised," he cried as a paramedic tried to comfort him. 

"Mister, there's a note on the boy's bed," the paramedic said before leaving. Jeno curled into a ball as he was left alone. He was alone. He had been ecstatic to see his boyfriend not even 20 minutes ago and now he was at the bottom. 

He grabbed the letter and read his boyfriend's small and curly handwriting. The letter was now filled with tears as Jeno sobbed and hugged the paper. 

It was a poem about how much Renjun loved him. The father you read the sadder and darker the words became along with messier handwriting. More and more words were already smudged by Renjun's own tears that were now mixing with Jeno's. 

Renjun sat in Jeno's lap kissing away the tears and playing with his hair. No one could see Renjun, but the dead boy could see them. He kissed Jeno's whole face and hugged him and erased his tears as they continued to flow like a river. 

"I love you, Renjun, "Jeno cried out as he stood up. He left the room with the note in hand and got into his car. He wasn't drunk on alcohol, he was drunk on sadness. The sadness of his boyfriend's death. 

Renjun sat in the passenger's seat as Jeno began to drive. Crying as he drove, vision blurry mind distracted. SMASH! Collision was made between a large truck and the small car Jeno drove. Jeno's head slammed into the driverside window cutting his head as blood started to gush. Traffic stopped as the boy was unconscious and bleeding buckets of blood per second. His eyes still open He sat Renjun on his lap smiling at him with a smile.

Renjun presses his lips to Jeno's and almost like a dementor with their kiss, Jeno's souls leaves it's body everything stops. He bleeds out before paramedics arrived. Renjun and Jeno walk hand in hand with smiles on their faces as they leave the rotten world for a perfect one. 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this isn't mine, this is my friend's story, her wattpad account was stated above.
> 
> i take one-shot requests plz leave them below and i'll try to get back to you asap


End file.
